Rumores
by fd-potter
Summary: Oneshot Nueva Generación. Los chismes sobre Scorpius Malfoy con chicas van y vienen por Hogwarts y Rose Weasley muere por ser una de esas chicas... Pero es que Scorpius es tan guapo ¿y si lo consigue… entre las estanterías de la biblioteca? Rose/Scorpius


disclaimer: Nada es mio... excepto la idea :P

**

* * *

**

**Rumores**

por: Fede

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-Calma, Rose. Te dije que no gritaras-le advirtió Lily.

-Pero ¡por Merlín! Dímelo de una vez, Lily-exigió.

Lily agitó su melena pelirroja y miró al suelo. Pero ya lo había soltado, y Rose no podía quedarse con la duda.

-Es que Malfoy…-Lily bajó tanto la voz que Rose no entendió ni una palabra.

-¿Qué Malfoy qué?-respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Sabía que te ibas a enojar!-musitó.

-Ni siquiera he escuchado lo que dijiste.

Lily suspiró de alivio.

-¡No te pongas como una loca!

-¡Dímelo!-exigió la otra pelirroja, casi gritando.

-Te he dicho que te calles-dijo Lily, bajando la voz hacia un susurro.

-Dímelo-repitió, aunque bajó un par de octavas.

Rose le sobrepasaba por unos centímetros, pero no los suficientes para que Lily se irguiera y alcanzara la estatura de su prima.

-Creo que es mejor que no lo sepas si vas a ponerte como una fiera.

-¿Estamos caminando por estos pasillos escondidas sólo para que tú me digas que no vas a contármelo? Creo que tendré que decirle a tía Ginny que no has sacado buenas calificaciones en Historia de la Magia.

-¿Quién te lo…?

-Hugo-respondió simplemente.

Lily bufó.

-Voy a matarlo-dijo por lo bajo, y luego agregó:- Todos sacan malas calificaciones en Hist…

-Pero no un _Troglodita-_le recordó, tratando de no reírse.

-Malfoy está chantajeando a Hugo-dijo Lily, a toda rapidez, con cara de pocos amigos.

Rose la miró con cara de circunstancias, y luego se echó a reír de forma incontrolable.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Lily, sin entender el chiste.

-¿Malfoy...? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Malfoy?

Lily asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te parece tan grac…?

-Es que es Malfoy, Lily. Scorpius Malfoy. Sólo el hecho de que lo haya hecho me da risa.

-Pero papá siempre dice…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Mi padre también lo dice: que Malfoy aquí, que era un mortífago y que hizo esto…bla, bla, bla. Lo que yo creo es que este es un Malfoy _fallado _o es que no tiene ni un gen de su padre.

-¿Qué es un gen?

-Olvídalo-dijo Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Quise decir que es todo lo opuesto a su padre: no le hace daño a una mosca.

-Yo le he visto matando moscas-susurró para sí misma Lily, confundida-. En todo caso, le vi zarandeando a Hugo en la mañana. Deberías preguntarle a tu hermano…

-Está bien, lo haré, pero sólo para que dejes de hablar ¿satisfecha, Lily?

La pelirroja asintió, y ambas sonrieron.

-Bueno, técnicamente no es un santo como dices-dijo pícara la más pequeña.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡¿No oíste?!-se extrañó Lily-. Lo pillaron en la biblioteca con Marie Digbie la semana pasada.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo Rose, perdiendo rápidamente el ánimo.

-Pince los pilló entre las estanterías a punto de… tú sabes-dijo Lily, emocionada por contar un chisme.

Rose tragó saliva y miró para otro lado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lily, viendo el repentino cambio de su prima.

-Nada, es sólo que… No lo creí capaz… Parece un niño bueno…

-Sólo lo parece. ¡Y es tan guapo!-dijo suspirando.

-Lo sé-dijo resignada.

.o°o.o°o.o°o.

-No estás muy de ánimos para hacer un trabajo ¿no crees?-le comentó el rubio, mirándola de lado.

-¿Ah?-dijo despistada la pelirroja, sonrojándose de pronto: se estaba imaginando a ese rubio entre las estanterías… con ella.

-¿Quieres que mejor vengamos mañana, Rose?

-No, Scorpius, está bien-dijo Rose, haciendo un gesto con la mano, volviendo a su libro.

-En serio, el trabajo de Runas puede esperar-le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quiero terminarlo lo antes posible-dijo ella, tratando de no mirarle a la cara.

-Está bien-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno en su libro. Pero Rose no podía sacarse la duda de la cabeza, y no podía descifrar ninguna de las runas que leía.

-¿Es verdad?-pregunto, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Scorpius levantó la vista de su libro, confundido.

-Sobre lo de Marie Digbie y tú-aclaró la pelirroja.

-¿Qué te contaron?-repuso, con una sonrisa exasperada.

-Que casi lo habían hecho entre las estanterías.

Scorpius se habría echado a reír de no ser porque estaban en la biblioteca. Pero sólo sonrió.

-¿Y?

-No me gustaría hacerlo en una biblioteca-dijo por toda respuesta el rubio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que es mentira?

Asintió, y Rose suspiró.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Rose, ¿creías que yo sería capaz de hacer eso... con Digbie?

-Pero, aún así...

-¿Te preocupaba mucho?

-A decir la verdad, sí-admitió, sonriéndole de lado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres algo así como mi amigo ¿no?

-¿Y no te importa que nuestros padres se odien?-preguntó, ceñudo.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Scorpius!

El rubio dio la vuelta a la mesa y se sentó en la silla vacía junto a Rose.

-¿En serio? ¿No te castigarían tus padres o algo por el estilo?

La pelirroja negó con el ceño fruncido, no muy segura.

-¿Entonces puedo hacer esto?-preguntó, antes de acercarse.

Y la besó, poniendo ambas manos en la cara de la pelirroja, que se había quedado momentáneamente paralizada. Scorpius se separó y Rose se le quedó mirando con los ojos como platos, sin decir una palabra.

-¿No te gustó?-preguntó, dudoso.

Rose sonrió de a poco, hasta llegar a una sonrisa iluminada.

-¡Todo lo contrario!-gritó, emocionada, acercando al chico hacia sí y besándolo apasionadamente.

.o°o.o°o.o°o.

-¡Rose!-la llamó Lily.

La pelirroja Weasley rodó los ojos, antes de que su prima llegara a su lado.

-¡Me acaban de contar un chisme jugosísimo!-dijo emocionada la pelirroja Potter.

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó, sin ánimos.

-Es sobre Scorpius…

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó, levantando la cabeza rápidamente.

-…y tú-terminó Lily.

-¿Qué te contaron?-preguntó cautelosa, tratando de no levantar sospechas.

-Es algo…-empezó Lily, con el ceño un tanto fruncido-. Bueno, me contaron que los habían visto entre las estanterías de la biblioteca bastante…-buscó la palabra correcta-apasionados. Pero no te preocupes-se apresuró en continuar- que yo ya les he dicho a todos que es una tremenda mentira.

Rose trató de no sonreír, pero no le resultó, y se tuvo que adelantar un poco para que su prima no la viera.

-Pues no deberías haberlo hecho, Lily. Podrían creer que eres mentirosa-dijo comenzando a caminar más rápido con una tremenda sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-Lily se había quedado con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-Ah, y por cierto: Scorpius sólo le pedía a Hugo que le dijera cosas sobre mí. No le chantajeaba.

Lily se quedó parada en medio del pasillo.

-¡¿Estás saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy?! Es tan guapo...

-Lily, no hables tan alto que alguien te puede oír-la riñó Rose, aunque no le funcionó, porque estaba sonriendo.

Lily soltó un bufido.

-Pero si ya todo Hogwarts sabe que se enrollaron en la biblioteca...

-¡¿Qué, qué?!

-¿Con quién se enrolló mi prima en la biblioteca?

Hugo y Albus se acercaban a ellas por el pasillo. Hugo estaba totalmente contrariado. En cambio, Albus sonreía socarronamente.

-No sucede nada-dijo Rose, mirando a Lily con una cara significativa.

Lily se encogió de hombros, atemorizada.

-Lily sólo me contaba el chisme de la última semana-continuó Rose, al ver que su prima no hacía nada.

-¿Y ese chisme te incluye a ti enrollándote con un chico en la biblioteca?-dijo Albus, sonriendo.

Y luego comenzó a reírse, sin contenerse. Rose se puso roja como un tomate.

-Vete, Albus-fue lo único que a Lily se le ocurrió.

-¿Y con quién, si se puede saber?-preguntó Hugo, rojo, pero de ira.

-No es de tu incumbencia, enano.

-Scorpius Malfoy-dijo Lily, al mismo tiempo que Rose.

Y luego se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Rose con el rubiecito? Ni que lo digas, Lily-dijo Albus, con las cejas alzadas-. Si lo hace, su padre la encierra en Gringotts... o en un convento.

Rose miró al suelo, recordando ese pequeño detalle.

-Eso no es cierto, Albus-le riñó Lily con el ceño fruncido.

Albus se echó a reír nuevamente por el comentario de su hermana.

-¡Pero si hasta encerraría a Rose por _hablar_ con un chico! Imagínate si ese chico fuera Malfoy...

-Sólo cállate, _retrasado_-dijo Lily, sabiendo que él tenía razón.

-¿Me llamas _retrasado_ a mí? ¿Qué hay con tu _Troglodita_, Lily?

Lily emitió un bufido, mirando con rabia a Hugo.

-¿Me lo vais a echar en cara toda la vida?-dijo enojada la pelirroja.

-Sólo cuando digas que yo soy el _retrasado_.

-No es justo. Sólo porque saqué una mala nota no voy a...

-¿Pueden callarse?-pidió Hugo, harto de escuchar a los dos hermanos pelear.

Lily le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

-¿Podemos continuar con el tema de Rose?

Rose levantó la vista, contrariada.

-Hugo, es sólo un chisme. Ya sabes que si escuchas algo en Hogwarts, tienes que evitarlo. No inventan más que patrañas.

-¿Y por qué te pusiste a pensar cuando Albus dijo eso de que papá se iba a enojar?

-Pues.... porque yo...

-Hugo, ¿quieres dejar a Rose tranquila? ¿No ves que está afectada porque inventen tamaño chisme de ella?-dijo Lily, tomando a su prima del brazo y comenzando a caminar, dándole la espalda a los chicos.

-Me gusto el sobrenombre que te dio Rose-le comentó Albus a Hugo-. ¡Hey, enana!

-¡Aaggh!-dijo Lily, mientras se alejaba con su prima y escuchaba a su hermano reírse.

-Gracias por sacarme de allí-dijo Rose, aliviada.

.o°o.o°o.o°o.

-Ya sabes: no más enrollarte en la biblioteca.

-Lily, ¿puedes bajar la voz? En la sala común puede oírte cualquiera...

Justo por su lado iban pasando unas chicas, que las miraban con los ojos como rendijas.

-Ya todos saben-murmuró Lily, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si Hugo le cuenta a papá, estoy muerta. Necesito contárselo cuando esté ebrio o que mamá le haga una poción ensoñadora.

Lily rió.

-Al menos papá no tiene esos problemas...

-¿Ah sí, enana?-dijo Albus, revolviéndole el pelo.

-Albus, piérdete-dijo Lily, con el ceño fruncido, mientras se arreglaba el pelo-¿Sabes cuánto me costará desenredarme el cabello? ¡Tengo el mismo cabello que papá!

Albus ni se inmutó por su cabello.

-¿Qué harías si le cuento a papá que estás saliendo con ese Hufflepuff?

-¡No lo harías!-dijo Lily, comenzando a ponerse roja.

Se levantó del sillón.

-A que no me atrapas-gritó Albus, aun sonriendo, y comenzó a correr por la sala común.

-Maldito Potter-murmuró Lily antes de perseguirle.

Rose se volteó a verlos correr, pero allí estaba Hugo. La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior: ¿Habían escuchado todo?

-No te preocupes. No se lo diré a papá-dijo Hugo, entre enojado y apenado.

Se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias-dijo Rose, sonriéndole.

Y luego su hermano le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-A ver, ¿quién se está quedando enana ahora?-dijo Hugo, burlón.

-Aunque crezcas diez metros, igual serás mi enano.

* * *

**Hola!! woa ha pasado muuuucho tiempo! de cierto modo extrañaba pasarme por fanfiction y subir historias de vez en cuando :P espero q hayan disfrutado este one shot jaja como amo a estas primas! rose muy inteligente y calculadora y lily llevada por los impulsos y muy chismosa! albus me lo imagino muy estilo fred y george :) y Hugo como Ron: enojon con su hermana :) scorpius no es tan frio como draco... espero q en su casa no le hayan enseñado magia negra y estoy segura q algun dia ron lo aceptara en la familia! en fin gracias por pasarse a leer!! si quieren pueden dejar reviews :D eso me haria muy feliz! cuidense y nos leemos besotes**

**Fede**


End file.
